Bearer of the Light
by keybladedude
Summary: Harry stopped Xehanort from taking Terra's body by sealing him away within his heart. Now Harry and Aqua need to travel to the world Harry and Merlin left behind. A world full of darkness and magic. And to make things worse, Xehanort is gaining strength..


_Author's Note: It's me again. After a long time, I'm back. For all of my fans that are waiting for my other stories to be updated, sorry to disappoint you. I will, however, be updating _Inheritance_ as soon as I get a good idea about how to continue it. I've read a story similar to the one I'm writing about now, but I'm doing something different. This is a Harry Potter and Kingdom Hearts crossover. Well, here you all go._

**Bearer of the Light**

**keybladedude**

**Chapter 0**

**Conflict and Failure**

Harry was a simple child growing up. He didn't ask for a lot and appreciated what he did get. He, along with his three friends, wanted only to accomplish what his master had done before him.

He wanted to become a master of the keyblade.

He trained daily with his friends to accomplish this goal, but it always seemed to be out of his reach. He wasn't as skilled in magic as his blue-haired friend, Aqua. He wasn't as strong physically as his tall, brown-haired friend, Terra. He wasn't even as fast as the blond-haired Ventus. Still, Harry did not give up. He worked with Terra on building up his strength and power. With Aqua, he learned how to use the spells he could use easier and quicker. He even sparred every now and again with Ventus putting everything he was learning to use.

All of that work was worth it in the end. When Terra (18), Aqua (17), and Harry (16) were given the chance to be tested, it was a dream come true. The time had arrived. The only downside to this great day was that Ventus (14) still was not ready to be tested as a keyblade master yet. When the trio arrived into the main chamber for their _Mark of Mastery_ exam, they believed they were ready to take on the world.

...They were wrong.

Mere minutes after the test, they were given the great, yet horrible news. Only Aqua was to be a master. Terra had shown the darkness within his heart when it erupted during the 2nd stage of the exam and Harry had still not mastered the necessary skills to be awarded mastery. Even worse was what had happened later, during Aqua's Mastery briefing, which was just Eraqus informing Aqua of everything she needed to know now that she was a master. There was a threat to the known worlds. A threat that threatened to destabilize the balance of darkness and light.

The Unversed.

It could be said that the Unversed were the start of all of their troubles. Everything could be linked to the little monsters in some way. Aqua (being a master), Terra (being given a second chance), and Harry (needing the experience outside the Land of Departure) were sent to resolve the threat and find Master Xehanort, who had recently vanished. Things got worse when Ventus ran away from the Land of Departure, believing that Terra would never return. Aqua and Harry were given the task of retrieving Ventus and returning him here. When the quartet reunited at Radiant Garden, they ended up leaving with angry thoughts and lots of frustration. Especially between Aqua and the others. Things went from bad, to worse, to absolutely horrible, when Ventus learned the truth of his existence. That he was the key to a legend. A key of absolute power.

The _X_-Blade.

Upon learning this bit of info, Ventus fled to the Land of Departure to seek Eraqus' aid. When Eraqus learned of Xehanort's treachery, he lost himself. He believed that the only way to stop his madness was to destroy the key to it all. He drew his key and tried to attack Ventus, intending on ending his life. Terra, on Master Xehanort's orders, interrupted Master Eraqus' attack. After opening up a portal and getting Ventus to safety, be confronted Eraqus with the desire to quell his master's anger. Terra nearly succeeded before Xehanort struck Eraqus down when he was weakened. Enraged, Terra left to where Xehanort told him that he would be waiting.

The Keyblade Graveyard.

Oddly enough, Xehanort also manipulated his friends Aqua and Ventus to join Terra there. The stage was set. Aqua was fighting Braig while defending Ventus. Terra was fighting Xehanort and his apprentice Vanitas. Suddenly, Vanitas left the fight and struck Aqua when she was distracted by the fleeing Braig. Ventus attacked Vanitas while Terra succumbed to his darkness and attacked Xehanort in a fit of rage. Everything had gone according to his plan.

All according to plan... until Harry showed up.

Harry had traveled the worlds searching for what he was great at. Aqua has magic and Terra has his strength. Hell, even Ventus has his various attacks, he just continued inventing more! It took a long time, but Harry found Master Yen Sid. There he learned how to harness the power of his heart along with the volatile power of Twilight. Harry trained with this new power until Aqua came to the tower and they learned of Eraqus' demise. Aqua left to the Keyblade Graveyard to confront Terra while Harry left to the Land of Departure to learn first hand of Eraqus' fate. Using the skills he had learned from Yen Sid, he discovered Xehanort's manipulations and rushed to the Keyblade Graveyard to stop his madness. Along the way, he was joined by a small mouse wielding a keyblade. The duo split up, the mouse went to help Aqua and Ventus fight off Vanitas and Harry went to assist Terra.

The duo got there just in time. The _X_-Blade was forged. Mickey saved Aqua and helped her fight the possessed Ventus while Harry intercepted a small ball of light that was speeding towards Terra. Using the power over Twilight, Harry absorbed the heart of Master Xehanort and sealed it away within him. Suddenly, an explosion of light happened in the crater below. The _X-_Blade was destroyed and the chain reaction was causing a huge explosion. Terra ran over and recovered Aqua, Ventus, and Mickey before the quintet was launched off of the planet.

When they all came to, they were at Yen Sid's tower. However, Ventus' heart was missing and Harry was in danger. Yen Sid explained that after Harry's reckless and idiotic, yet noble act has placed Harry in danger of being completely overshadowed by Xehanort in time. There was hope, however. Merlin, the magician of Radiant Garden had come from another world. A very dangerous world of magic and secrets. Harry's home. The trio split up that day. Terra left to the Destiny Islands to train the boy he found there and to begin his search for Ventus' heart. Aqua and Harry, however, left to the new world. Aqua had gone with Harry because of her mastery in magic. She could help Harry when he attempted to exorcize Xehanort once and for all.

_Ending Note: And this is the prologue. Just meant to get everyone up to speed with the fic. The real first chapter will be online soon._


End file.
